1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for formatting a storage medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of recording medium are now available that can store a large amount of data. Further, users can also format a storage medium to erase content stored on the storage medium. That is, the storage medium is divided into several areas, and each divided area is assigned an address or number. The formatting operation then removes the data stored in the different areas so that the user can store other information in the formatted areas. However, once the formatting operation is completed, the data can not be recovered.